jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jurassic Park: Destination Sorna
So what do you guys think? Feel free to post your compliments or criticisms here.CyborgIguana 15:54, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :You sure take your job serious :) :) MismeretMonk 15:21, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Arriving at Destination: Sorna I have started the first book of this three-part series. Check it out HERE and tell me what you think.CyborgIguana 00:14, April 18, 2012 (UTC) You know what's funny, I just realized there was a gigantic plothole in this fanfiction. Grant and Malcolm are just going to the island on a rescue mission, so why couldn't they just have left after the rescue instead of staying on the island? I've decided to patch up that hole by having it that their helicopter crashes, and then in the end maybe they are rescued by Tim or something, this is the kind of stuff you have to get creative with. Anyway, keep reading, and keep commenting here. Peace out! :)CyborgIguana 20:59, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Logo Nice Logo BTW. Did you made it all by yourself?? MismeretMonk 19:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Dino Trackers I think it looks promising. Good that you're using Dr. Snare from the toy lines. Maybe if you write book 2 you can let the Dinosaur Trackers come with alan and Ian??? Tim wouldn't send those 2 alone to the island wouldn't he????? MismeretMonk 15:29, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm...not a bad idea. I'll think about that, although I'm not sure I know the names of all the dino trackers.CyborgIguana 21:01, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Here they are: * "Harpoon" Harrison * "Jaws" Jackson * Sergeant "T-rex" Turner MismeretMonk 19:54, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Why did you removed all pictures from your story??? MismeretMonk 19:54, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I was going to replace them with new ones, but I ended up getting distracted by JPOG for a few days and didn't get around to it. Thanks for reminding me, I'll post them just as soon as I finish this message. I removed the character and dinosaur galleries as I thought they were somewhat pointless, and I also plan to change the format, which I feel is rather sloppy at the moment. 18:22, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Good to see all the pictures are actually being used!MismeretMonk 19:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. Also, what do you think of the logo I created for the story? I'm quite proud of it myself, but for some reason on the category page it still shows the old title picture.CyborgIguana 20:58, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Scroll up. I mentioned the Logo above.MismeretMonk 21:01, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, so you did. And in answer of your question, yes I did make it by myself. Well, mostly by myself. My sister helped a bit with the photoshopping but I did everything else. In any case, thanks for the positive feedback:)CyborgIguana 21:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Out with the old, and in with the new That's right, folks. I've finished writing the first book, and you can check out the completed story HERE. But more importantly, this means I will soon be starting on the second book, which I plan to have a much greater length than the first, although the third will probably be the longest. Anyway, check on the page frequently over the next few days, as I will soon be unveiling the link to part 2 of this epic series right here on this page!!!CyborgIguana 18:50, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I have now started on book 2, check it out HERE.CyborgIguana 15:42, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Flight down Strange for a plane heading to Rio from the USA to get lost in the Pacific :) :) :) MismeretMonk 07:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that, I've never been very good at geography.CyborgIguana 11:54, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Back on Track After taking a short break from working on this story, I think I'll return to it. Not that I ever really abandoned this story, but I just got distracted for a few weeks. The whole subplot about Dr. Snare forming and controlling a dinosaur army should make things a little more interesting. I recently came up with this subplot as Snare's plan for capturing and killing the other team on the island. Basically, the dinosaurs he's not hunting, he's turning into murderous slaves with the device mentioned in his bio. Enjoy, and check back often for exciting updates and new story content!CyborgIguana 17:32, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Furthermore, I've now decided that I will abandon the idea of Dr. Snare as a hunter altogether, and now he is purely in it to control the dinosaurs on Isla Sorna for world domination. I know in the toy line he was a hunter but sometimes it can be interesting to give your characters adaptational personalities.CyborgIguana 21:34, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Question What role does spinosaurus play on this? If it plays a big role like JP3 because if it does, I won't read your fan fiction. I'm not really writing this fanfiction anymore, but it does have a pretty big role, to be honest. But don't worry, I gave T.rex an equal role, if that's what you're worried about. I don't believe in favoritism, and I think both dinosaurs deserve equal roles. I feel quite bad for Spinosaurus, because of the undeserved hate this poor dinosaur recieves. I mean seriously, why do you guys hate Spinosaurus so much? He's just an ordinary animal following his nature, just like every other dinosaur! And as for you T.rex haters, JP wouldn't exist without T.rex FIY. As for myself, I have no favorite dinosaur. All animals, living and extinct, have a role to play in their ecological niche, and are good at filling that role. Really, the whole "favorite dinosaur" thing is just for little children. Grow up, guys! Also, I think you're misinterpreting what JP/// was trying to say when it gave Spino the leading role. It wasn't saying Spino was more badass or that T.rex is lame. It's just that T.rex had been featured in two movies already and the producers wanted something different. That's all! CyborgIguana (talk) 18:56, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Getting back to it I abandoned this story a while ago, and for at least half a year this article has been all but dead. However, I've decided to start writing this story again, as it is probably the best series I've written on this site so far. How could I abandon it? This story has been basically about survival on the island so far, but I am getting close to writing book 3, which has a proper antagonist and not just the dinosaurs, so tension will really start to rise with this third entry.CyborgIguana (talk) 16:09, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Ultimasaurus I now confirm that this story will include the Ultimasaurus from the Chaos Effect toy line. For more info on the latest dinosaur to be featured in my story, check out the main page.CyborgIguana (talk) 16:07, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Returning to old plot Ok, it's official, the story sucks with the new plot for book 3. I'm returning to the old plot: Snare is a hunter who wants revenge on InGen, and not a maniac who wants to control the dinosaurs. That new idea was rubbish, and makes Snare sound more like a comic-book supervillain than a Jurassic Park villain. I'm keeping the Ultimasaurus though, I like the Ultimasaurus (: CyborgIguana (talk) 18:48, January 8, 2013 (UTC)